paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the fallout
The pups are playing frizz bee Owen throws it and evervest catches it but zuma pushes her and grabs it evervest hey zuma I was there first zuma no I was they started to argue and Owen walks over owen whats going on evervest zuma pushed me zuma didn't you started it Evervest did the 2 pups began to argue again owen hey you two I need to know what happened so I can resolve it zuma well Owen I was running then I caught the frizz bee just as Owen is about to reply Owen gets a call from jake owen hold on pups Owen picks up the pup pad Owen hello jake how can I help jake hello Owen there is a problem Alex was going down the hill when he fell and injured himself can you and the pups help? owen no problem jake no pup is too big no pup is too small owen pulls out the panel and calls all the pups pups Owens calling when they get to the lookout chase paw patrol ready for action Owen sir owen ok pups jake called saying that while Alex was skiing he fell and injured himself he needs to be rescued I'll need Marshall to check Alex over and evervest to help him up. owen all right paw patrol is on a roll owen slides down the pup slide and goes with evervest when they get there jake owen pups so glad to see you owen we came as soon as possible evervest lower me down with your grappling hook evervest ok Owen ruff grappling hook owen gets the grappling hook and attaches it to himself he slowly repels down the hill Owen are you ok Alex alex no I hurt my leg owen ok Owen calls evervest your going to have to come down here evervest ok owen when evervest gets there the ground begins to break Owen oh no to evervest can you try to call zuma to rescue us evervest no Im not talking to him owen sighs fine Owen then calls marshall owen hi Marshall me Alex and evervest are drifting out to sea can you call zuma Marshall ok Owen ruff pup tag Zuma can you come down to jakes mountain because Owen evervest and Alex are drifting out to sea zuma ok Marshall zuma barks for his hover craft and heads for the emergency meanwhile evervest begins to regret falling out with zuma and began to cry owen evervest why are you unhappy evervest it's just that I regret falling out with zuma I was wrong to accuse him owen picks her up and hugs and pets her owen we all do silly things in life but the person who you should talk to is zuma evervest ok Owen just after zuma arrives zuma time for you dudes to get to shore when they get to dry land evervest thanks for rescuing me Owen and Alex zuma and sorry for accusing you of pushing me zuma no problem dudette he hugs her and Marshall walks over Marshall you guys ok? owen yea but can you check Alex's leg marshall ok Owen ruff x Ray afterwards Marshall he just has a sprained ankle owen ok Marshall can you drive him back to mr porters and meet us at the lookout owen goes back to the lookout with evervest as the day ends the end